I run away
by Lorelia
Summary: There's a new girl in town, and she's trouble. So why can't Legolas keep his mind off her? Hey ya'll i know they don't talk like that in ME, but it's my story so yea. Please r/r. Hope you like it!
1. Why me?

I run away.  
  
This is my first Lord of the Rings fic, plus I just finished reading the book. The first chap. might be a bit boring, but it'll get better, I promise. Please review. If you have any ideas or hints, that would also help. You can flame me if you want, but just keep in mind that constructive criticism is actually taken in. Thanx! Hope u like it.  
  
  
  
  
  
'I told you ma! I do not want to leave Rivendell! You cannot make me travel with you to the forests of Mirkwood!' Lorelia, a beautiful but temperous elf stormed out of her mother's quarters and stomped down the stairs and out into the beautiful gardens of Rivendell. 'How can she still make me go when I told her that I wished to stay here! I am 1499 years old! You would think she would let me make my own decisions!'  
  
Lorelia looked nothing like her mother in that she had perfectly straight golden brown hair, to her mother's wavy raven hair. She had beautiful green eyes that made you think of the beautiful green leaves that were now falling around her, while her mother had sparkling violet eyes. It was summer, and there couldn't be a more wonderful scene. There was only one problem. The elf maiden was shaking with anger.  
  
Her mother had decided that she, Lorelia and her brother were going to move to east Mirkwood. Lorelia had made a decision a few months ago to live her whole life in Rivendell amongst her friends. In a place where she knew every single detail about the trees in the gardens, and the crystal water in the rivers. She had already found a guy that she was actually happy to be around. If she were to leave Rivendell to go and live in some forest that she barely knew anything about...  
  
'Damnit!' she yelled punching a thick tree next to her. 'She always has to go and stuff things up for me!'  
  
Suddenly a long arm snaked around her waist.' Who always stuffs everything up for you?'  
  
'Ferine! I didn't hear you.' She said twisting around so that she could face him.  
  
'That is obvious.' said the elf pulling the girl into a kiss. 'What has your mother done to you Lothamin (my flower)?' he asked, his brown eyes watching her try to control her anger. 'You're shaking like a leaf!'  
  
'I can not believe my mother! A few weeks ago I told her straight out that I wanted to live my whole life here in Rivendell, and that I didn't want to travel, right?'  
  
'mm hmm'  
  
'Now. She tells me that she's decided to move to North Mirkwood with Isanthe and me!' said the girl indicating her brother. 'Mirkwood isn't even as lovely as it is here in Rivendell.'  
  
'What! You cannot leave! What about all your friends? ...Me?' he cried wrapping both his arms around her and pulling her close to him.  
  
'I know. It just isn't fair. This time she's not changing her mind. Usually when I start yelling she gives in. I even threw a pillow at her for the sake of the heavens! She's not budging.' Sobbed Lorelia dropping her head onto his shoulder.  
  
'Do not worry.' He said stroking her sheet of brown hair. 'I can always visit you. Mirkwood is not too far a ride from here.'  
  
'Yes, I know, but it won't be the same.' She murmured.  
  
'Hey, come on. It is getting dark, you may as well tell Shianti before she finds out some other way. I believe she would prefer to hear it from you, than from a servant or something.' As if on cue, a pretty blond elf came running up to them.  
  
'Hey Lori! Hi Ferine. I hope I'm not interrupting anything' she said smiling mischievously.  
  
'Nah. Lori was just about to leave to and find you. She has something to tell you.' Said Ferine pecking her once more on the cheek and slowly walking off, staring at the red streaked sky.  
  
'So, Lori? What did you wanna tell me? Did something happen between you and Ferine?' asked Shianti, her hazel eyes shining in the sunset. 'Hey what's wrong Lori? You look upset. Did something happen to your brother? I know how much you care for that kid. Or did something else happen? Come on, you know you can tell me.'  
  
*Valar give me help.* Lorelia begged. 'Are you sure you're ready? It's gonna be pretty hard for you to take.'  
  
'Of course! Please, tell me. If it's bad then I can help you fix it.' Said Shianti in her usual "I'm waiting, but if you take too long my patience will run out." voice.  
  
'Alright. Here goes.'  
  
  
  
  
  
Well. That's chapter one. Take note that all the names that have been used so far are my own. Other than that, the rest is J.R.R.Tolkien's. R/R plz ^ .^ Like I said, it should get better. 


	2. hawk eyes

1 I run away  
  
Hope you guy like it! Make sure you write me a review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'What! No way! How can your mother just make you move away like that! Didn't she tell you why?!' yelled Shiante. Her reaction had been almost exactly the same as Firenze's. Lorelia was normally the fiery one with Shianti trying feverishly to calm her down. This time it was the opposite, with Shianti yelling curses until she finally sank down to sit on the ground with her wavy hair falling all over face covering the fact that her usually twinkling hazel eyes were spilling tears. Lorelia knelt next to the shaking elf and put her arm around her shoulders. Soon both elves were in tears leaning up against the same tree that Lorelia had punched before, hugging eachother. For they knew that Shianti's father would die before he let her travel as far away as Mirkwood.  
  
'I will find some way of escaping so that I can come back and live here.' Said Lorelia wiping her rapidly reddening eyes.  
  
'I want you to promise me one thing.' Said the younger elf.  
  
'Anything mellenen.'  
  
'I want you to promise me that you will go to Mirkwood, meet many friends and have the time of your life.'  
  
'No! I'm not leaving you. We've been together for almost 1300 years now. I'm not going to let my mother ruin our friendship'  
  
'Nothing can ruin our bond. As long as you remember me, I will remember you and nothing can take our memories away from us except ourselves'  
  
'But, if I stay then we won't have to worry about remembering anything.'  
  
'If you stay, you will lose the only family you have. Please, I know what that is like. At least I was lucky enough to get my father back. You have to promise me that you stay with you mother and help her defend your brother.'  
  
'I can't.'  
  
'Please.' Shianti begged with a pleading look in her eyes.  
  
'Okay. But only if you promise to never forget me and to keep in touch.'  
  
'Of course.' She said drying her eyes and standing up. Come on we have to enjoy as much time as we can together. Plus you have to tell the rest of the group as well.  
  
3 weeks later  
  
'I love you Firenze' said Lorelia hugging him fiercely.  
  
'I know. I love you too. Don't forget me.' He warned.  
  
'I will not.' they exchanged one last kiss before he stepped back to let Lorelia say her last goodbye to Shianti. As soon as they looked at eachother they're eyes welled up in tears again.  
  
'You will always be in my heart Shia. You know that.'  
  
'Yes, and you will always be in mine. We'll meet again.' The two girls pressed their foreheads together hugging eachother tight and said no more as Lorelia jumped up onto her big white gelding. She turned around one last time to wave goodbye and did not turn around again as she feared if she saw her friends sad faces again she would not be able to keep riding.  
  
6 days later  
  
'We're here finally!' said Roridel, Lorelia's mother from somewhere up ahead.  
  
'Yay!' cried Isanthe galloping ahead. Even though he was almost 500 years old, he still had the spirit of a 6-year-old human child.  
  
'Isanthe! Slow down, we have to go in together. Come on Lori, we can meet the king and his son. I hear the Prince of Mirkwood is very handsome.'  
  
'So what.' Said Lorelia still a little moody. 'I've already got someone.'  
  
'I was just saying...oh, never mind.' The lady sighed preferring not to start up an argument with her daughter again. 'Please, just try not to scowl so much. You really look much better when you smile.'  
  
'humph.' The girl straightened her face and turned her nose up to the sky. She realized that the leaves were beginning to turn brown. It was almost autumn and Lorelia saw that even though she had not wanted to come here, she quite liked the place.  
  
'Good afternoon My Lady Roridel.' Came a man's voice from up ahead where Roridel was dismounting. *Must be the King or something. Wonder what's so special about us that royalty comes to greet us, or may be they always do this with newcomers.*  
  
'I see you have arrived safely. Come, I will show you and your children to your rooms.' At the sound of the word 'children' Lorelia turned and looked fiercely at the King. Seeing her glaring at him, he remarked. 'Oh, perhaps not children.' He watched rather strangely as the girl unsaddled and pulled her bag off the horses back, her piercing stare never leaving his face.  
  
'Father, you wanted to see me?' said a voice from behind the king. Lorelia searched for the owner of the voice trying to peer around the king's side without bending. She didn't notice that the servants were leading her horse to the stables.  
  
'Ah! My son, come meet our new guests. They will be living here from now on.' Lorelia watched as the most handsome elf she had ever seen stepped out from behind the king. He had straight blonde hair and perfectly defined features. She could tell that he was well built under his light brown tunic. 'My lady Roridel, lady Lorelia and Master Isenthe please meet my son Prince Legolas Greenleaf.'  
  
'It's just Legolas.' He said smiling at the newcomers his gaze stopping on Lorelia. He suddenly realized that she was staring back at him, her eyes giving the impression that she had spent a lot of time with hawks. Unfortunately for her, the prince was also very good at glaring. The two stood there for quite a while unaware that the rest of their company had already begun to walk off. It was like someone had lit two fuses that started at each of their eyes slowly burning until it reached the middle. *There's something about that girl*  
  
'Lori. Lori! Excuse me you highness but my ma asked me to get Lorelia.' Said Isanthe shyly walking up to the two. 'What?' said the both of them jerking back to reality.  
  
'Lori, ma said to hurry up.'  
  
'Oh yea, I'm coming Isa.' Lorelia turned and followed her brother aware that the prince still had his eyes on her. She let her brother rush on ahead. 'Do you have a problem?' she asked the elf tartly keeping her eyes ahead and continuing to walk.  
  
'No milady. It's just I am taken by your beauty. I have never seen a maiden so lovely. What brings you to Mirkwood?'  
  
'Well, thankyou. I will take that as a compliment. I did not come of my own free will, It was my mother's decision.' She said still not taking her eyes off the path in front of her. Watching her brother happily skipping ahead. He had been glad to leave Rivendell for Mirkwood, even if he could not see his friends either. 'Please do not stare a me so. It is rather unnerving.'  
  
'Oh, sorry.' Said the prince shifting his gaze to the castle before them, where his father, Lori's mother and brother waited. The two proceeded towards the group in silence.  
  
'Come on Lori! We get to see our rooms now! His highness says that they are big!' Chuckling at Isanthe's boisterous attitude, Thranduil said, 'Please follow me. You will be on the fourth floor.' The group followed the king into the huge building, the prince and Lorelia bringing up the rear. None of them noticed the cobra on the fourth step. The king was busy showing Isanthe and his mother the paintings on the wall. Lorelia was stepping up to follow the prince when she noticed the snake. Even though it was asleep she still yelped and tried to step back away from the snake. Unfortunately, she forgot that the floor wasn't level and tripped falling backwards.  
  
Quick as lighting Legolas spun around to try and grab her outstretched hand. But she was too far back and he only managed to grab her fingers and fell down the stairs (much to their embarrassment) to land on top of the girl.  
  
  
  
  
  
That's all for now! Hope you like it! I'm already working on the next chapter. Once again, please review!  
  
I luv Orlando Bloom! 


	3. moving in

1 I run away  
  
  
  
Hey peoplez. I spent a lot of the night up writing this. Hope u like it!  
  
  
  
  
  
'Oh, my goodness! Lori are you alright? Your highness?'  
  
'I'm fine ma, just a little squashed that's all.' Said Lorelia as she stood up from under the prince ignoring his offered hand. When they had fallen down, both of them had lay there stunned on the floor not knowing what to do.  
  
'Legolas? What happened?' asked Thranduil and then, 'oh.' As he watched the prince grab the snake by the tail ad swing it out the castle door. 'How on earth did that thing get into here? I did not know snake's dwelled in these parts.' he exclaimed. 'Milady are you injured?'  
  
'I'm fine, really!' she brushed the back of her dress off, picked up her bags and proceeded to walk up the stairs again.  
  
'Here, let me help you carry those.' Said Legolas trying to take a hold on one of Lorelia's bags.  
  
'I'm fine! I can carry my own things!' she snapped jerking her arm away from the stunned elf.  
  
'But, mi...Lori. I was only attempting to help you carry your possessions so that you wouldn't overweight yourself.'  
  
'I can take care of myself.' She said grumpily stomping on ahead of the rest of them.  
  
'Lorelia. That is no way to talk to Prince Legolas. Please, come back and say that you are sorry.' Said her mother sounding a lot less angry than she looked.  
  
'It is quite all right Lady Roridel. I am also known to have a temper.' Said the prince from behind the king.  
  
'Yes, she's probably still a little upset about leaving home.' Lorelia's mother sighed and watched as her stubborn daughter stomped up in front of her. It was going to be a tough job getting her to settle in. No doubt she'll try to run off and see her friends. At least Isanthe isn't anything like her yet. She thought watching her son happily humming a tune as he looked over the paintings on the walls.  
  
'Here we are, this is your key. When you want to open the door, just twist it to the left and say your name. It should only respond to your 3 names. Lorelia looked over the door with interest. They didn't have locks like these back at Rivendell. She gasped as she walked in behind her mother. It was huge. At least twice the size of her old room. The main area was very large indeed and then it branched off into four smaller, but still very big rooms. Lorelia had never told anyone except Shianti that if she strained she could see glimmers of silver where magic was. This room was covered in magic. She had to fight to keep her eyes open against the light. She didn't know why she had never told anyone, it was just something she preferred to keep to herself.  
  
Lorelia's room was on the left next to her brother's. She walked into her room and sat on the bed for 5 minutes just looking around. It was glowing silver in here as well. *Whoever used to live in here must have been very paranoid if they had this much magic installed to protect them.* She stood up and walked over to the window, ringed in silver as well. Outside was turning dark and she turned away from the window to bump into Isanthe.  
  
'Lori, Lori! Come look at my room! It's way bigger than my old room.' He said excitedly grabbing her hand and practically dragging her out and around to his room. It was similar to Lorelia's room except that it was slightly smaller and the furniture was located in different positions. 'Isn't this cool? I don't know why you didn't wanna come here.' He remarked hopping up onto his bed and jumping up and down.  
  
'Isanthe. Come say thankyou to Lord Thranduil and Prince Legolas. You too Lori. Please do not jump on the bed like that Isa.' Said Roridel from the doorway.  
  
'Sorry mama.' He said leaping off the bed to land neatly in front of his mother. Lori followed them out of her brother's room to stand next to her mother.  
  
'We are very thankful to you for being so kind as to give us such large quarters and escorting us up here.' Said the lady curtseying and glaring over at Lorelia to do so as she had.  
  
'It is my pleasure. After all, it is our duty to serve the relatives of Lady Galadriel whether they are distant or not.' The king and prince bowed slightly 'we will see you at dinner then.' said the king and left the room.  
  
'Come Isanthe, I will help you to unpack and get ready. Lorelia, I trust you can handle that by yourself? Please do not take too long to get ready.' Lorelia nodded and retreated to her new room. Already she liked this place, sighing she walked back to her window and stood for a while watching the sun set. Remembering her promise to Shianti, she resolved to try and be nice to her mother and meet as many new people as she could. Slowly she unpacked and pulled out a simple, sleeveless blue dress. She spent a while making her room as homely as she could. Suddenly there was a timid knock on her room door. 'Lady Lorelia? Permission to enter?' came a quiet voice through the thick wood of the door.  
  
'Yes. You may come in.' a girl about the same age - maybe younger - as Lorelia walked in.  
  
'Good evening Lady. I am Delainor; I will be your personal assistant. I was told that you were to get ready for your first dinner with their highnesses and Lady Galadriel.  
  
'Yes, that is right.'  
  
Delainor was a thin fragile girl, with beautiful brown, wavy hair. Her eyes, Lorelia noticed, were two different colours. Her left was blue, while the right eye was a hazel colour.  
  
'Do you think this dress would be alright, or should I wear something else?' asked Lorelia breaking the silence.  
  
'For this occasion, that garment would do fine. Sometimes for banquets something slightly more formal is required. But today, this will do perfectly.' She turned away politely as Lorelia changed and pulled up a chair for her to sit while she did her hair. By the time they were done, both girls were talking as if they had known eachother for ages. Delainor nudged Lorelia over to a full-length mirror in the corner. She looked herself over. Her hair was pulled back in thin braids away from her face (like Alicia Keys:) and the rest was left to hang down her back, perfectly straight as usual. Her eyelids had a slight blue eyeshadow and she had small teardrop earrings that her friend Arielle had given her. She had a thin silver chain from Shiante around her neck and a matching chain around her right wrist.  
  
'You look stunning milady.' Lorelia laughed and walked through the door that Delainor had opened for her. Now she was in a good mood and smiled at her mother and brother. They followed Delainor through the long corridors and stairwells to stop in front of a large dining room. 'Have a good evening.' She said.  
  
'Thankyou for your help.' said Lorelia following her brother into the big room. Five people looked up from their conversation at the end of the table.  
  
'Ah! My guests have arrived.' All five of the group stood up to greet the newcomers. 'I believe you have met my son. And of course Lady Galadriel.'  
  
'Galadriel. It's so good to see you again!' cried Roridel running over to embrace her fourth cousin. Even though the two were not related by blood, they were still cousin's and very close. 'Lori, Isa, this is your aunt Galadriel.'  
  
'Lorelia and Isanthe I believe?' said the graceful lady bending slightly so that she could look both of them in the eye.  
  
'It is a pleasure to meet you.' Said Lorelia politely curtsying as Isanthe bowed.  
  
'Now, I hate to interrupt but I am becoming rather hungry. Might I introduce Lord Hiralion and his daughter Rispah?' said Thranduil gesturing towards a rather tall elf (taller than the average elf that is), and a pretty blond she-elf. They bowed and curtseyed, Lori realized that they both had blue eyes and blond hair.  
  
Isanthe sat next to his mother on one side, leaving Lorelia a seat next to Legolas. 'My. Lady Lorelia, you look even more beautiful than when we first met this afternoon. I see you have had a change of mood as well.' He said looking her over from head to foot seeing that she no longer wore the scowl she had when they first met.  
  
'Thankyou.' She said trying not to blush as she sat down. His gaze lingered on her for another second and then shifted to the servants bringing in the first course.  
  
  
  
  
  
Like it? You can tell me if you don't, as long as you review. I have a few ideas for the next chapter; does anyone like the sound of Leggy/Lori?  
  
Make sure you review! 


	4. stupid question

1  
  
I run away  
  
  
  
Now for the fourth chapter. By the way, in between *'s is a thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
'So, I hear you are quite good with a bow and arrow, your highness.' Said Lorelia in between bites of her third course meal. Since they had been travelling, she had not had a proper meal in a while.  
  
'Well, I try to do my best.'  
  
'Mm hmm, from what I have heard, you've been hitting the bullseye since you were 10! That is a very long time if you ask me.'  
  
'Well, I can try and teach you if you like.'  
  
'I could try to learn. When do we start?' she asked pushing away her plate. If she ate anymore her stomach would burst!  
  
'Is after breakfast too early for your liking?' he asked, sitting back.  
  
'After breakfast is fine. Is there anything I need to bring along?'  
  
'I do not believe you need anything. I will be able to supply your bow for now.'  
  
'Thankyou your highness. I look forward to tomorrow morning.'  
  
After a while, the King stood up and spoke to the guests. 'Thankyou, all of you for attending tonight. That was a marvelous feast don't you think? I quite enjoyed it! Well. I hope you all have a wonderful time here at our humble home and enjoy your stay. Whether it is permanent or not. You are free to go if you wish. I am sure that you are all tired from your days of travelling.' Turning to his son, Thranduil said, 'Legolas, would you mind escorting Lady Roridel and her family back to their rooms? I must show Hiralion and Rispah their rooms. Furthermore, he wanted to ask me a favor was it?' said the king looking to Hiralion.  
  
'Quite right. Come Rispah, let us seek out our new residence!' said the jolly elf turning to his daughter. Rispah was quite a beauty; there was something about her that made other elves turn their heads to look at her.  
  
'Coming Ada (dad).' Lorelia looked over at Legolas to see whether Rispah and her stunning looks had captured him. She didn't know why she did. But Legolas hadn't even seemed to notice the girl.  
  
All eight of the group slowly moved out of the room and began to proceed up the stairs. On the third level, the King and his group left Legolas with Lorelia, her brother and mother to turn off down a corridor on the left.  
  
Roridel turned so that she could face Galadriel and said 'so you leave for Lorien a week from now I believe?'  
  
'Yes, it was wonderful to be able to meet you and your progeny again. Maybe we could meet up sometime tomorrow.' Said Galadriel. The two ladies drew away from Lorelia, Legolas and Isanthe. Talking to eachother in hushed voices so that the younger elves could not hear them.  
  
They finished their conversation and walked back to the rest of them.  
  
'Thankyou to you and your father for this evening' Galadriel said to Legolas.  
  
'It was our pleasure Lady Galadriel. I shall see you soon, good night.' Replied Legolas as she turned to leave.  
  
Lorelia looked at her mother. She seemed to have trouble standing, and when she looked closer, Lorelia realized that her mother almost looked... scared. The thought of her mother being scared, scared Lorelia. Her mother might give in easy, but she had more courage than Lorelia could ever dream of.  
  
'So, Your Highness. I heard that you were going to give Lorelia a few lessons in archery?' said Roridel trying to make conversation.  
  
'Yes, you heard right, we are going to meet down at the archery after breakfast so I can teach her the art of a bow and arrow.'  
  
'I did not know archery was an art your highness.' Said Lorelia looking over at him.  
  
'Well, it might sound strange, but I will teach you more about it tomorrow. It is odd that you have not learnt archery yet, though. For now, I will leave you here.' He said stopping in front of their door, and turning to bow for them once more.  
  
'Thankyou again Prince Legolas.' Said Roridel pulling out her key and turning it in the lock, bending down to whisper her name into it. 'Until tomorrow then.'  
  
As Lorelia turned to follow the rest of her family inside she felt the Prince's hand on her wrist stopping her from continuing.  
  
'Lady... a word?' she looked at him and walked a little aways from the entrance of the room.  
  
'Yes your Highness?' she said looking up to see that he had a very strange look in his eyes. She had seen the same look in Ferine's eye once before. But it had never been as strong as this. What she saw scared her even more than she already was and stepped back a little.  
  
'Lorelia. I just wanted to ask if you had ever met anyone else back at Rivendell. I mean, I am just curious, it would be very strange if no one had tried to court you. Of course you don't have to answer me if you don't want to, I was just wondering and...'  
  
The prince continued to mumble to himself and Lorelia was trying to get his attention.  
  
'Um... your highness? Excuse me... Sir!' she cried, making him jerk his head up in surprise.  
  
'Oh, I am sorry, did you want to say something?' he asked looking rather embarrassed.  
  
'Yes, as you asked, I had met someone back at Rivendell. Lately we have been not getting along so well. Only until I told him that I had to move here did he become more. I don't know... loving.' She said turning her face away wishing that she and Ferine had loved eachother as she had seen other elven couples do so. Yes, she loved Ferine, but more as brother than anything else. She wasn't sure how he felt. She remembered how he had tried to take her to bed once. She had refused though, making up the excuse that she was too young. Even though she knew the real reason was because she just wasn't sure she loved Ferine enough yet.  
  
'Well, I um.' Lorelia had never seen anyone look as uncomfortable as the Prince did right now. 'That is all, I must go now.' From the look on his face, she could tell that he wanted to say more, but he turned and walked away without saying a word. Silently, Lorelia walked back to her room, not looking up when her mother said 'Goodnight, Iellamin (my daughter).'  
  
'Quel kaima (sleep well), mama' she said quietly.  
  
Lorelia quietly closed her room door and slowly began to sing to herself as she changed and readied herself for sleep.  
  
Friends we've been for so long,  
  
now true colours are showing.  
  
Makes me wanna cry, oh yes it does,  
  
coz I have to say goodbye.  
  
By now I should know,  
  
that in time things must change,  
  
so it shouldn't be so bad.  
  
So why do I feel so sad?  
  
How can I adjust?  
  
To the way that things are going.  
  
It's killing me slowly, oooh  
  
I just want it to be how it used to be. Yeah  
  
Cause I wish that I could stay,  
  
But in time things must change.  
  
So it shouldn't be so bad,  
  
So why do I feel so sad?  
  
You cannot hide the way you feel inside, I realize  
  
Your actions speak much louder than words,  
  
So tell me why, oh, why  
  
now I should know  
  
That, that in time things must change  
  
So it shouldn't be, it shouldn't be so bad,  
  
So why do I feel so sad?  
  
By now I should know,  
  
That in time things must change  
  
Sooo it shouldn't be so bad  
  
Why do I feel so sad?  
  
By now I should know  
  
That in time things must grow  
  
And I had to leave you behind.  
  
So why do I feel so sad, if it couldn't be that bad  
  
Tell me, why.  
  
Oh why do I, do I feel sooo sad.  
  
When I know, that it must change.  
  
It must change, I don't mind.  
  
Just be clear with me, just be truthful,  
  
and the rest I leave it up to this song. Yea  
  
Why does it feel so bad inside?  
  
When I realize, that you've got to be left behind.  
  
(Alicia Keys- why do I feel so sad?)  
  
Lorelia sat at the bench below her window, her beautiful voice carrying out over the still gardens. The lyrics of the song were bringing tears to her eyes. She couldn't help thinking of her friends and remembering how she and her group of five had always sat under the rocks next to their favorite waterfall in Rivendell, sharing their secrets and telling stories.  
  
***  
  
Legolas was standing outside his door when he decided to go for a walk outside before he rested for the night. Stepping out into the cool night air he walked around the rose patches thinking of how stupid he must have looked to Lorelia when he had asked her that question. *What have I done? She probably thinks I am the strangest elf she has ever met. I can't believe I did that. I made such a fool of myself.* He thought mentally kicking himself over and over. *And then I have to face her again tomorrow morning.* Walking along the side of the castle, his delicate ears picked up the sound of a voice. It was faint, but he could tell that it was a female's voice, singing. Even from where he was he liked the sound of that voice. Silently, he walked around the wall until he was directly under the singing.  
  
By now I should know  
  
That in time things must change  
  
So why do I feel so sad...?  
  
Suddenly Legolas jerked upright. That was Lorelia's voice! That lady had the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. He didn't know why it shocked him so much to think that, that was Lorelia's voice singing such sad words up above. He stood a while longer listening to voice drift in and out of earshot. She must have been moving around her room. Near the end of the song, her voice became steady and he realized she was probably sitting at her window. He moved back so that he could see her, her pretty face was highlighted by the moonlight that was steadily shining in through her window. From down on the grass he could see tears glistening on her cheeks. *She must be thinking about her old home.* He thought to himself. He somehow managed to tear his gaze away from her sad but beautiful face.  
  
As fast as he could without making a sound, he moved back to his rooms. *She must really miss them alot.* He wasn't watching where he was going, because his mind was focused on Lorelia, only until he tripped on a tree root. Quietly cursing his clumsiness he paid more attention to where he was going. *I'm probably the first elf ever to trip over something because I was to busy daydreaming.*  
  
Legolas got back to his rooms and stripped the covers off his bed. Slowly, he got changed and, sighing, he lay back.  
  
  
  
  
  
How come I'm not getting any reviews? Is my story too boring or something? I'm trying to make it as interesting as I can, cos' it only gets better in the later chapters. 


	5. dreams

I run away.  
  
  
  
It's getting there.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lorelia stood, trying to get a proper aim this time. Legolas couldn't help himself; he walked over to stand behind her and reached out to guide her hands with his. Slowly, they aimed... 'Fire.' he whispered into her ear. She let fly, all the while with his warm hands cupped over hers. The arrow hit the bullseye dead on landing with a 'thunk'. Lorelia lifted her eyes and turned her head. Freeing her left hand, she put it around his neck while his arm tightened on her waist. Just when their lips were about to touch...  
  
'Your highness? Prince Legolas, are you awake?' Legolas blinked and looked over at his door, it was cracked open slightly and through the space he could see a young servant boy. 'Sir? You are awake! Lord Thranduil asked of your presence at his council meeting as soon as possible.' He said opening the door a little more. Legolas sat up, *It was just a dream* 'As long as it doesn't go into breakfast time, I will be busy afterwards.' He said swinging his legs down and walking over to his bathroom to get dressed. 'Yes sir, the King said he should be done by breakfast.' Said the boy looking around timidly.  
  
'Thankyou very much for telling me so. You may go.' Said the Prince stepping out in his green tunic, with his brown leggings and usual boots. Sighing he splashed his face with water and left his quarters, leaping down the stairs four at a time. When he got to the fourth floor, he looked to his left down the corridor to where Lorelia's rooms were. Slowly, he turned and proceeded to walk normally down the remaining flights of stairs.  
  
'There you are Legolas. Come, take a seat. I'm afraid we have a few unpleasant matters to deal with this morning.' He said waiting for his son to take a seat.  
  
'Now, as you should all know. We have had two new families join our society. One of them is the Silverleaf's. Lord Hiralion and his daughter Rispah have decided to travel here from South Mirkwood. The second family is of Lady Roridel with her daughter Lorelia and son Isanthe.' Legolas' neck hairs tingled when he heard the name Lorelia. 'They are whom we are here to talk about. Lady Roridel has informed me that her husband Lord Darthomil has set his sights on finding her and his children again.' Thranduil sighed with a dark look in his eyes.  
  
'Now we all know that Darthomil used to be one of Lothlorien's finest warriors, until eighty-six years after young Isanthe's birth, when he was taken by a band of Orcs. Now he is under the control of the Dark Lord Sauron. We have reason to believe that he is one of his most loyal servants. A few weeks ago, Lady Roridel heard news from Lord Elrond's scouts that Darthomil had been sighted riding with another band of Orcs in the direction of Rivendell where she and her family resided.' Legolas had known very well of the fine warrior Darthomil, and his betrayal to the Dark side. But he had never known Lorelia was his daughter! Shocked, Legolas grabbed the glass of water on the table in front of him and gulped it down. 'This is the reason that the Lady has come to live here. I am still uncertain of what brings Darthomil in search of the family he left behind. But all I have to say is that we will do whatever we can to protect Roridel and her family. I do not believe that the lady has told her children yet, so please do not make it obvious that you are guarding them. Especially, might I say to Lady Lorelia?' Thranduil's eyes began to crinkle up in laughter. He was remembering the event on the stairs from the day before.  
  
'From what I have seen, she has quite a temper and I think she would prefer it if she was told by her mother first.' Sighing again, the king continued. 'If Darthomil does have any intention of what I think he might be doing, then we must be on our guard at all times. I am sorry to have used your time this morning, I only sought to heed you warning of the evil that draws near.' Slowly, the members of the council rose and walked out murmuring to one another. Legolas walked out of the room wondering how he could have missed it. He had only met Darthomil seldom times, but it was easy to tell when one was related to him. Lorelia had the same green eyes and straight cut nose. Her hair was only a slightly lighter shade and they both had the same fiery attitude. If possible, it was worse on Lorelia, because she was still young. 'Oh well, said Legolas to himself as he walked back up the stairs to his rooms again.  
  
***  
  
'No! I will not allow you to take my life away from me! I am not going to follow you. You can do whatever you want with your life, but if you choose to fight for evil. Then I will have to fight against you.' Cried Lorelia, screaming and kicking at the orc guards who had tied her hands behind her back refusing to let her walk freely. Darthomil had kidnapped her in her sleep and was several yards in front on his horse, while his daughter screamed and hollered away next to her mother and brother. Suddenly, he stopped and turned around. His face was a mess, making him look like he hadn't had a wash or a good night's sleep in years. His clothes were torn and muddy, from travelling and he had the most wicked of grins on his face. 'My sweet girl. How much you have grown since I last saw you, you truly are a beauty now. I might just let some of my friends have their fun with you before I kill you.' He said reaching out to caress her hot, flushed cheek. 'You are so much like me.'  
  
'Don't you even think about touching me! No! You can't do this to me; you're not my father! My pa loved me!'  
  
'Miss Lorelia. Please! Wake up. It is all right, it is only a dream.' cried an exasperated Delainor.  
  
'Lady, please! Calm down, you are safe here, no one is going to hurt you. Here, have a drink.' Prince Legolas had been on that floor when he had come running after hearing Lorelia scream. Picking up the pitcher of water next to her bed, he poured a glass and held it up for her until her hand was steady enough to hold it herself. Still shaking she looked up to realize that Delainor and Prince Legolas were both regarding her with strange looks.  
  
'Are you all right Lady Lorelia? What did you dream of that made you scream so? I could hear you from all the way down the hall.' Said the Prince peering at her with a worried look.  
  
'He's coming. You have to stop him, if he kills me then... no. No, no, no.' tears began streaming down Lorelia's face as she rocked back and forth her fingers still gripping her empty cup.  
  
'Miss Lori! Please, you are safe here. No one will come near you against your will. No one is going to kill you.' Said Delainor in a soothing tone. 'Come, you must eat something before you pass out.'  
  
'He's coming isn't he? He's going to kill me, and then he's going to...' she choked back a sob and with trembling hands pulled Legolas' hand onto her lap. 'Promise me that when he kills me that you will fight him. He cannot be allowed to take my... he can't take it to the Dark Lord.' Legolas had no idea what she was mumbling about.  
  
'Come Lorelia, you must eat.' Slowly, after a while of coaxing, the servant and Prince managed to get Lorelia dressed and sitting in a chair in the main room. Silently, she sat staring at her food, slowly nibbling at the bread. She was mumbling something to herself that both of them couldn't hear. When she was finished she sat quietly looking out the window, still talking to herself.  
  
'Your highness? Delainor? What is going on?' came Roridel's voice from behind them.  
  
'Lady Roridel! Thank the Valar. Where have you been?' asked the Prince standing up.  
  
'Prince Legolas, I have been on a tour of the gardens with Isanthe. I would have asked Lori to come but I did not want to wake her. Oh my goodness! What happened?' she cried rushing to Lorelia who was still muttering and staring outside, unaware of anyone else's presence in the room.  
  
'Miss, if I may. I was just coming in to set up her breakfast when I heard her scream from her room, I ran in to find her shaking in bed. All the sheets were tangled; she had obviously had a nightmare. I was trying to wake her when Prince Legolas ran in. We finally managed to wake her up and got her to eat some. The whole time she was talking about someone trying to kill her. She asked Prince Legolas to fight him. I do not understand what she meant.' Explained Delainor watching as Roridel helped Lorelia stand.  
  
'Thankyou very much for getting her to eat.' Said Roridel who looked almost as pale as Lorelia. 'Isanthe, please stay out here, maybe you might be able to explain some to the Prince and Delainor. I have to try and get her to talk.'  
  
'Ok mama.' Said Isanthe closing the door behind his mother and Lorelia.  
  
'Lori, what did you see? You have to tell me.' no answer. 'Come on Lori, it is all right, we are safe here. I know I should have told you this earlier but-'  
  
'Now I know why you made us come here.' Lorelia said softly, speaking normally for the first time. 'He's coming isn't he? Pap's after me.'  
  
'Yes, Lori. I am so sorry I didn't tell you earlier. But I didn't want you to start having those dreams until as late as possible so you would have to suffer less. King Thranduil has promised to do the best he can to protect us, especially you. We will all do whatever we can to protect you.'  
  
'Ma, if he kills me and takes my spirit to Sauron then he will have enough power to control all of middle earth and more. Do you remember that note he sent us one day? The one that said how he had passed on the gift of Imperientum to me just before he was taken? And how I never believed him. You know what I can do now. I do not understand why I have to bear this 'Gift'.' She said sourly. 'It is unnatural for an elf to be able to see the future, and magic and unleash crystal power on evil. If my father manages to slay me, then that power will turn to evil and... Why does it have to be me mama? I thought it would be more useful to someone powerful like Galadriel.'  
  
'My daughter, I am sorry it has to be you, I would have preferred it to be someone else, but fate has its ways. Your father loved you, you know that. Somewhere deep down, he still does. Even if it is covered by evil. He wouldn't have given this power to you if he didn't have a good reason.'  
  
'For a while, mother and daughter sat holding eachother. Softly, Roridel began to sing to Lori. Joining in, the two sang quietly the song that Lorelia's father had always sung to her when she was young.  
  
Far away from the life so young  
  
That's when you used to know  
  
Many dreams since then you've had have come and gone  
  
The time might show  
  
But stress, don't you let in, don't you forget it  
  
Trust you'll find your way love  
  
Hope is what your heart is made of  
  
And don't you forget it  
  
Don't you forget your way home  
  
For that little girl hold on to your world  
  
And don't you forget it  
  
Don't you forget your way home  
  
For that little girl Hold on to your world  
  
You're world's apart from first where life would start  
  
Understanding what it means to have gone  
  
Nothing but your heavy broken heart  
  
Memories of what used to be  
  
With change comes responsibility  
  
Don't forget where you are and where you've been  
  
Life's lessons then made you into woman  
  
And don't you forget it Don't you forget your way home  
  
For that little girl hold on to your world  
  
And don't you forget it Don't you forget your way home  
  
For that little girl hold on to your world  
  
Don't you be afraid cuz a heartbeat away It's all that and everything  
  
That send men and women to you  
  
Don't need to cry, you can dry your eyes  
  
Cuz you can count on the love that through the years  
  
Captured fears you'll face, can subside your tears  
  
Everything will be ok, don't you be afraid  
  
No no no no, la la la, la la la  
  
Don't you be afraid, no and don't you forget it  
  
Don't you forget your way home  
  
For that little girl hold on to your world  
  
And don't you forget it Don't you forget your way home  
  
For that little girl hold on to your world  
  
(Glenn Lewis- Don't you forget it.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Weird isn't it? All the chapter's keep getting longer and longer. Oh well, hope you liked it! 


	6. explanations

I run away.  
  
If there are any mistakes with the setting or names, please tell me.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Come Iellamin (my daughter), we will fight your father when he comes. For now, I believe that Delainor and the Prince are very worried about you. We must assure them that you are all right.' Said Roridel, standing up. Slowly, Lorelia rose. Sucking in a breath, she lifted her chin and dried her tears.  
  
***  
  
'So you think, that is what is happening to her now? That she is seeing her father returning?' Legolas said his brow furrowed in thought.  
  
'I think.' Answered Isanthe quietly.  
  
'You are saying that if her father regains that power, he will take that to Sauron and then we have absolutely no hope compared to now, where we have at least some.' Said Delainor, more to herself than anyone. 'But I do not understand, how can that power help him? He is already powerful enough. Surely, a crystal used for the forces of good will not help him.'  
  
'It seems like that doesn't it?' All their heads whipped around to see Lorelia and her mother standing at the door.  
  
'Lori!' the three of them cried at once, rushing over to the girl. She was still pale, but colour was returning to her face and at least now her eyes seemed focused. She didn't have the same far off look as before. 'Are you alright Milady?' asked Delainor and Legolas, watching as she walked over to sit in n armchair. Sitting down, she sighed and said, 'The crystal's power can be turned around. But only by very powerful evil and Sauron has enough of that.'  
  
'But, Milady. How is it possible for you to have that power?' Legolas questioned, pacing back and forth across the room.  
  
'Well, the crystal can only be transmitted from one to another by using all of that's person's energy. Because of the crystal power, her father could tell that the evil Saruman was coming for him on the Lord Sauron's orders. He feared that if he used that power, Saruman would be able to take it off him. So, he used all his will and some of the crystal power to give it to Lori, and then let them take him.' Said Roridel placing a cool hand on Lorelia's head. 'Saruman did not know that Darthomil no longer possessed the crystal. He just took him and placed him under the Lord's spell, only until they reached Mordar did they realize they had not brought the crystal with them. I do not know why, but they waited a while before choosing to return for the crystal.'  
  
Delainor, looking stunned, sat down on another chair next to Lorelia watching as the Prince stalked from one side of the room to the other. He looked almost like a lion, trapped in a small cage (A/N: If they didn't have lion's in Middle Earth, they do now). Roridel walked over to the tray that had been left for Lorelia's breakfast and poured herself some water. Slowly sipping, she continued. 'Now my husband is on his way to Rivendell, seeking Lorelia and the crystal he bestowed in her. That is why we came here. Your father, Prince Legolas was kind enough to offer protection. He would not allow Rivendell and Lothlorien to be burdened with us. I tried to refuse, saying that we would leave all of the elven cities and travel instead, but he would not take no for an answer. It is the reason why we have come here. We did not wish to endanger anyone here. Your father believed it was for the best, saying your people could offer the best protection.'  
  
'Um, if you don't mind me asking so. How exactly did you come upon all of this knowledge? You couldn't have found out all of this by yourself.' Said Delainor, watching Lorelia watch the leaves fall off the trees outside.  
  
'No I do not mind your asking. Just before Lori's father gave her the crystal, he wrote us all a long note explaining everything, about the Dark Lord coming, about the crystal, about why he had to leave us...' Lori, seeing tears begin to well up in her mother's eyes stood and hugged her mother. It felt so strange; Lorelia had never been very close to her mother. The last hug she had ever given her mother was more than a few hundred years ago, when Isanthe had broken his back, cracked his skull, and sprained and ankle falling out of a tree. When he had recovered, the three of them had embraced, thankful that he was all right. Lorelia had always wondered how Isanthe had gotten himself into that predicament.  
  
The two drew away from eachother and Roridel wiped her eyes, sniffed, and sat down where Lorelia had just been sitting.  
  
'Do not worry ma. We will get pap back somehow. I know he still loves you, he just has to realize it again.' Said Lorelia sitting on the arm of the chair. All was silent for a while, until finally Legolas spoke up. 'Lady Lorelia, if you are still up to it, we had an archery lesson. I wish for you not to attend if you do not feel well.' Looking sincere he continued, 'If you do not want to leave your mother I will understand.'  
  
'Ma? Do you wish for me to stay with you?'  
  
'No, it is quite all right. Please, go on ahead and have fun.' Said Roridel. 'Isa, did you want to do anything?'  
  
'Not really.'  
  
'Well, Lady Roridel. If it pleases you, I would like Isanthe to meet my cousin Faleron (A/N: I dunno whether Legolas really had a cousin, but anyway). I can introduce them on the way to the practice courts.'  
  
'Of course! I would love for him to meet new friends. Isa, please go change into something decent, you are all trussled from running on that tour.'  
  
'I'm going mama.' Cried Isanthe happily, tramping into his room. Closing the door behind him, the others could hear him moving around whistling.  
  
'I think I'll go change as well.' Said Lorelia, walking into her room with Delainor trailing along behind her. Picking out green breeches and a fitted brown tunic. Sitting down on her bed this time, Delainor pulled her hair back and braided the sides out of her face (you know how Legolas had it in the movie).  
  
'Are you sure you are alright Miss? You still look rather pale.' Stated Delainor steeping back so that Lorelia could stand up.  
  
'Yes, I am fine. I guess I just need a little exercise to help me get back on track. Thanks for your help though, you and the Prince. You've both been so kind to me.'  
  
'There is no need to be so exaggerative miss.'  
  
'No don't be so modest! I'm not exaggerating at all.' Said Lorelia as she opened her room door.  
  
Looking up, Legolas saw Lorelia and Delainor coming out of her room the same time as Isanthe. The two girls were chatting and he watched Lorelia cross the room to her mother looking as radiant as ever. He realized that someone was tugging his sleeve. Looking down, he saw Isanthe looking up at him with big eyes.  
  
'Excuse me Prince Legolas, but I just wanted to say thankyou for wanting me to meet new friends.'  
  
'That's quite all right young one. But please, I insist that you call me just Legolas, it gets on one's nerves after a while.' Smiling, Legolas turned to Lorelia and said, 'Ready?'  
  
'As ready as I'll ever be.' She said returning his smile. 'Bye ma. I will see you soon.' Kissing her mother on the cheek, she waved to Delainor and followed Legolas and Isanthe, who were both talking like brothers. Closing the door behind her, she caught up the two and walked alongside her brother.  
  
'What's it like being a Prince?' Isanthe said suddenly.  
  
'Well, I do not know how to explain that. I know that I am always noticed more than others are.' Replied Legolas. I don't know, maybe one day, I'll let you see for yourself.' Smiling, he steered the two out the door and round the left to a large courtyard. There was a tall fountain standing in the middle, and next to the fountain stood two young elven boys. Lorelia guessed they were about the same age as Isanthe.  
  
'Legolas!' they both cried in unison running over to greet their Prince and his friends.  
  
'Ah yes, Isanthe, this is Merric. He's my cousin.' He said gesturing towards the taller one. He had dark hair, but blue eyes.  
  
'Nice to meet ya Isanthe.' Said Merric sticking out his hand, he spoke with a lilting voice and Lorelia could tell at once that he was a singer for the choir of elves at Mirkwood. 'This is Seaver.' He said sticking his finger at the shorter one. Seaver was unlike Merric; he had blond hair and hazel eyes. 'Hullo, do you want to go play swordfights? I want to see whether you are able to beat me, though I doubt it.' When he spoke, his voice was rough, but friendly.  
  
'You're on. But I will make you sorry that you challenged me!' said Isanthe playfully. He had always been very good with a sword since his father first taught him. He still practiced with Lorelia every now and then. 'Follow me then!' said Merric hopping away around the corner. The other two set off after him.  
  
'Have fun!' Lorelia yelled after her brother's retreating back. Shrugging when he didn't reply, she turned to the Prince and said, 'Where to your highness?'  
  
'Come on, this way.' He said leading her through the archway that the boys had just run through. Taking a right, they reached a huge court, where a few soldiers were fencing. Passing them by, Lorelia admired how they all had such swift moves. Lorelia could hold her own with a sword. She knew all the basic moves, and could defend herself with one if attacked, but she never had a real talent like her brother or these soldiers did. Past the fencing courts were the archery ranches. A whole row of bullseye's was lined up neatly, against a stone wall. Hay was spread on the ground and a wooden fence was set up with arrows spread along it in bundles.  
  
Legolas grabbed her hand and lead her to the loft where hundreds of bows were hanging around on the walls. He pulled one off on the right and handed it to Lorelia. 'This is my bow. You can use it for now, until you get your own one to fit you.' He said.  
  
'Ok. So, how do I hold this thing?' Walking over to one of the bundles of arrows, Legolas took his bow from Lorelia and grabbed an arrow. Slowly lifting it up so that she could see what he was doing. Drawing back the string, he let fly. The arrow whizzed into a perfect spot right smack-bang in the middle of the bullseye. Turning, he handed the bow to a stunned Lorelia. *He expects me to do that!* shocked, she stared at the bow dumbfounded.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry for taking so long. I had too much schoolwork to deal with. Well, hope you liked it. And again, please review! 


	7. lessons

I run away.  
  
  
  
Please tell me if I make any mistakes with my story. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
'No, your grip is wrong. Here like this.' Reaching out, Legolas grasped Lorelia's hand and moved her right hand up. 'Hold the arrow with your two fingers. That's it, now pull back the string and aim.'  
  
'How far back do I pull the string? Will it break?' asked Lorelia grasping her arrow and stretching the string back past her cheek.  
  
'How far back you pull depends on how far away your target is. There, that is far enough.' Lorelia drew back her string and released her grip. Her arrow flew past and barely missed the side of the bullseye.  
  
'Wow! That is excellent lady! I never knew anyone to get so close on his or her first shot. I can already tell that you are extremely talented with the bow and arrow. Just wait until you get your own bow, you could rival me!'  
  
'I don't think anyone could get as good as you Your Highness.' Said Lorelia blushing.  
  
'Here, try again.' Handing her another arrow he stepped back to watch. Fitting her arrow, she drew the string again and aimed. 'Up a bit more. That's it.  
  
*I can't believe I'm doing this* she thought to herself, letting it go.  
  
Her arrow whizzed by again, closer than the last time. She tried another two times, and on her second time... 'Oh my goodness!' she yelled flinging her arms around the Prince. 'I can't believe it! I can't believe I hit it.' She pulled away, eyes shining. 'Thanks to you of course.'  
  
'You would have been able to do it yourself.' Said the Prince turning red. 'Everyone gets it with time.'  
  
'But thanks to the best teacher, I learnt on my fourth go.' She said bouncing around happily.  
  
'No need for thanks. You would have leant it one way or another.' Watching as she drew another arrow and let it go. It landed near her other one, but closer to the center. *I have never in my life met anyone as different as her. Especially, facing the fact that she is female. She learnt archery faster than any of my father's soldiers!*  
  
For a while, the two stood. Lorelia shooting her arrows, Legolas watching.  
  
*Wow!* Lorelia thought to herself. *How, in the name of the Valar, did I manage to do that? I've hardly ever even looked at a bow and arrow in my life, and now, somehow, I managed to get the target on only my fourth shot. Unbelievable.*  
  
After a while, more soldiers began filtering in, taking up their own bullseye and arrows. 'I think it is getting too crowded in here for my liking.' Said Lorelia, who had always hated small places. Plus, she hated the fact that she was afraid of them.  
  
'Yes, it is pretty squashed in here.' Jumping the fence, he retrieved the bundle of arrows that Lorelia had shot into the target. She had not hit the center yet, but was only off by a few millimeters. Walking back to where she still stood, bow in hand, he continued, 'If you wish, I would like to take you on a tour of the palace grounds.'  
  
'That would be nice, but I must change first. I am already dirty, although, I do not know how.' Handing him back his bow, she followed him to the loft and waited for him to return his bow to its place on the wall. They walked out of the archery ranches and back past the fencing courts where it was also becoming crowded with soldiers. Legolas escorted Lorelia back to her room and quickly retreated to his own rooms to change.  
  
Looking around, Lorelia saw that her mother had gone out. *Probably with Galadriel.* she thought crossing the white carpet and opening her room door. Looking up she saw Delainor sitting on the window bench stitching a silken, emerald green bundle. Hearing Lorelia she gasped and stuffed the silk behind her.  
  
'Miss. What are you doing here?'  
  
'Well, I live here now, if you must know.' Lorelia joked as she walked over to wash her face. Finished doing that she crossed to her closet and opened its broad doors. 'Actually, I just came back from archery, and Legolas is taking me on a tour of the palace grounds.  
  
Delainor, holding the green silk behind her back stood and said, 'If you'll excuse me miss, I'll be but a second.' Without waiting for an answer, she dashed out the door and Lorelia could hear her scrambling around outside opening and closing doors and rustling with material. A moment later, she stepped back into Lorelia's room looking flustered.  
  
'What was that about?' she questioned turning back to her closet and shuffling around her clothes again.  
  
'Oh, nothing.' She said, sounding like she had been caught cheating. Lorelia shrugged and thought no more of it.  
  
'What is one supposed to wear on an occasion like this? I know it's nothing special, but still.'  
  
Coming to stand next to the young lady, Delainor said, 'From what I have learnt from my last Mistress, you would usually wear something like this.' She advised, pulling out a skirt and a V-neck, quarter sleeve top. Both lilac in colour. Putting the set up to Lorelia, she checked to make sure it still fitted and gave it Lorelia to change into.  
  
'I don't know what I would do without you.' Said Lorelia, making the girl blush.  
  
'Thankyou Miss, but I do not think I am worthy of such compliments. Any other servant would have helped you the same.'  
  
'All the same. You were my first friend here.'  
  
'Maybe so. But you will soon meet many people. You are a very likeable person.'  
  
'Tuh. You haven't seen my temper yet.'  
  
'I might not have, but from what I have seen, I like you a lot. Now, come sit down.' Obediently, Lorelia sat on her bed and let Delainor play with her hair once more. Letting Lorelia's hair out of its braids, she brushed it and left it to drape down her back. 'There you are miss, all ready.' She announced, opening the door for her. Just as Lorelia walked out of her room, there was a knock on the door.  
  
'That must be his highness now.' Said Delainor, moving to open the door for him. Lorelia poured herself a glass of water from the jug that always sat on the small coffee table in the main room. 'Prince Legolas.' Delainor curtsied and turned to Lorelia. 'Miss, your escort is here.' Grinning, she walked over to Lorelia and pulled her away from her cup. *That's strange. Why am I so shy all of a sudden?* Following Delainor to the door and smiled as Legolas offered his arm. Taking it, she walked with him down the corridor. 'Bye Delainor. See you later.' Called Lorelia over her shoulder.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
'Phew, that was close.' Said Delainor to herself, closing the door behind Lorelia's and the Prince's retreating backs. Turning back to the room, she retrieved the green silk that she had hastily hid in Roridel's room. Spreading it out on the floor, she made sure that it was all correctly pinned and began to cut the line carefully with her scissors.  
  
This, silk was to be made into a beautiful ball gown for Lorelia on her birthday, which was only a month away. Roridel had ordered the material straight from Lorien and asked Delainor to make it.  
  
Strangely, Delainor was an excellent sewer. She was, if possible more gifted than some of the realms finest seamstresses and weavers. Delainor had no clue as to how Roridel had found out she could sew, but she gladly took the job. Roridel, saying she would pay double her months pay. Obviously, Delainor had refused, but Roridel wanted to make sure that her gift was the best it could be for her daughters 1500th birthday.  
  
Once the girl had cut out the outline of the dress, she pulled out the pins and began to pin the hem, using one of Lorelia's other dresses to check the measurement...  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
Legolas and Lorelia had been walking for quite some time now. Every now and then the Prince would point out a landmark or places where people met sometimes. Lorelia had to admit she liked Legolas's company. He was funny and smart and had the keen sense of a hawk. He had saved her from a falling tree branch, whipping her out of the way just in time. Afterwards the tree had apologized profusely, though the two elves insisted it was alright.  
  
When the two had circled the whole place and gone through all the gardens, which Lorelia had felt like staying in forever, Legolas said, 'I think you have seen everything, but there remains one place that I still want to show you.' Lorelia regarded Legolas strangely, but still followed him.  
  
After a bit of walking through a light forest, they emerged on the bank of a small river. Its water was crystal clear. On the right, there was a small waterfall, splashing down into a pool and winding down a hill to end where Lorelia couldn't see. She thought it didn't look that deep, and told the Prince so.  
  
'I do not know how far down it reaches, I have never swam in it.'  
  
'What do you do when you come here?' The day had turned quite hot and the sun high above them suggested it was nearly midday.  
  
'Normally I just come here to think and get away from the hassle of palace life and all my duties as Prince of Mirkwood.' There was something in the way he said it that made Lorelia think he didn't like that phrase. 'Honestly, I don't really know why I showed you this place, I like coming here by myself. No one else knows about it.'  
  
'How did you come to find it?' she asked plonking herself down on the grass.  
  
'I am not quite sure, now. It was a long time ago. I think I was just going for a walk to get away from my father and my duties when I just suddenly heard the faint sound of rushing water. So I followed that noise, and it led me here. I was only about nine hundred years old then.'  
  
'Are you telling me that all these years you have never swam in these waters?'  
  
'I guess the thought never really crossed my mind. I was always thinking about something else.'  
  
'Well, why don't we test the water now? It looks very inviting.' She said standing up with a mischievous grin.  
  
'What do you mean?' said Legolas realizing too late what she was about to do. *SPLASH!*  
  
  
  
  
  
Did you like it? More soon. Don't forget to tell me if there's anything wrong with the characters, setting or plot 


	8. *splash!*

I run away.  
  
I've been really lazy lately, so... sorry about the wait.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Hey! What was that for? Now I'm soaking wet!' cried Legolas indignantly, though he was only partially wet.  
  
'You may as well get the rest of you wet then. Come on, it's warm.' Lorelia invited, diving underneath again. Chuckling, the prince stripped off his shirt and boots and jumped in just as Lorelia came back up again, washing her with a great wave of water. 'Oh, you'll pay for that!' she cried grasping after him in the water. After racing around in the water for a while, the two came up for a breath of air.  
  
Puffing, Legolas said 'You're a pretty fast swimmer.'  
  
'As are you.' Came her reply. Grinning, Lorelia ducked under the water and swam around to behind the Prince. Grabbing him around the ankles, she yanked him under.  
  
'Wh-?!' Legolas yelped, as he was dragged under the water again. The two started up once more, splashing and laughing hysterically. 'Give in! You cannot hope to beat me!' Legolas cried as he landed another huge wave in her back, knocking her over.  
  
'Never! You must surrender to me!' Diving at him, she tackled him under as well. Laughing hysterically, the two climbed onto a large, rock. Seating themselves on its flat surface they watched as the ripples they had made slowly drifted away.  
  
'How did you learn to swim?' asked Legolas.  
  
'My pa taught me to swim in a small lake near the forest. Every summer, he would take me there and show me all the little fish and water creatures. He taught me almost everything I know about surviving.'  
  
'Have you contemplated the thought of giving in to me yet?' she said, changing the subject. On her face was the cheekiest of grins.  
  
'I say that I'll only do such a thing once you have surrendered to me first.' Jumping up, he lifted her up off the rock, holding her behind her back and under her knees, Legolas leapt of their resting point into the deepest part of the pool. Laughing again, the two finally remembered that their families expected them both at lunch.  
  
They sat for a minute drying themselves in the sun. On the slow walk back Legolas taught Lorelia some of the ways to defend herself if she was ever unarmed. 'It is highly unlikely that an elf would ever lose his, or her, weapon, but I see no harm in being prepared. Here twist it this way, yes. Make sure you p-, good.' Holding out his hand for Lorelia to try on, he cried out in pain as Lorelia twisted thumb inwards towards his palm.  
  
'Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you. Sorry. Are you all right?'  
  
'Yes, I'll be fine, I just wasn't expecting you to have such strong hands. That was perfect.' Not watching where he was going, he tripped over the branch he had saved Lorelia from earlier. Startled, Lorelia reached out her arm, which he grabbed. But she wasn't strong enough to pull him up again, instead. The two went toppling down onto eachother again, this time their lips brushed against one another.  
  
Quickly, Legolas jumped up and held out his hand for Lorelia. 'I'm so sorry, You must think I am the most stupid and clumsy elf you have ever met.'  
  
'Don't worry. Things happen.' She answered, trying to put the event behind her. Blushing, she brushed herself off and looked up to see Legolas looking very strangely at her. 'What?'  
  
'You look very pretty.' This made Lorelia very confused. *Why are you so confused? He just said you're pretty! Say thankyou!*  
  
'Do I?' *What the? Why did I say that?*  
  
'Yes, the way your hair dangles when it's wet.' Somehow, he managed to step closer to her without her noticing.  
  
Reaching up a hand, he pushed a stray lock out of her face. At this, Lorelia's heart leapt a thousand miles, but stopped at the same time. *Slap him! No, hold his hand! No, whack the breath out of him and tell him you love Ferine! No! I can't, because that would be a lie! So what!* A massive jumble of thoughts came spewing into her mind, circling and leaping around her brain. Somehow, she managed to control them for long enough to command her eyes to look up at him. Now, his face was only inches away from hers, his warm breath blowing across her skin.  
  
*NO! NO! NO!* her thoughts clamored in her mind, *YES! YES! YES!* Softly, Legolas's lips closed over hers. They lingered for a moment before Lorelia gasped and pulled away. 'I can't!'  
  
'What's wrong?'  
  
'I, I-,' with that, she pushed past the stunned Prince and raced back to her room as fast as her legs would carry her. *What are you doing! Go back!* Without looking back, she burst out of the forest edge and ran across the neatly cut grass to the main palace door. *Go back? No way! How could he think that he could kiss me and tell himself that it was alright?! He's the Prince of Mirkwood, he should know better!* Speeding through the open doors, she turned and practically flew up the three flights of stairs. Pulling out her key - which had somehow managed to stay dry - when she was almost there. She shoved it into her lock and rushedly spoke her name before bursting into the main room.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Delainor had almost finished Lorelia's dress when she had decided to put it away and run down to the kitchens to get her lunch. She was just coming out of Roridel's room where she had temporarily stored the dress when she heard the main door slam. Letting out a squeak, she shut the door behind her and looked up to see Lorelia standing in the middle of the room, all wet, puffing, and very flushed. 'Miss? What happened?! Why are you all wet? Who are you running from?' she cried rushing over to Lorelia, firmly grasping her arm and dragging her to her room.  
  
'I cannot believe him!'  
  
'What? Believe who?' asked Delainor pulling out a dry towel from the bathroom and throwing it to Lorelia. 'Is this about something Prince Legolas? How was your tour?'  
  
Tilting her head to the side, Lorelia dried her hair with the towel and answered. 'The tour was fine, but after...' Lorelia's voice faltered, and she sat down on her bed and lowered her hands to her lap.  
  
'What happened...?' said Delainor quietly coming to sit next to her. Taking the towel from her, she started to dry Lorelia's hair again. Slowly, Lorelia started to explain what happened and finishing where she had run away from Legolas. 'Oh honey, I-. Why did you run away?'  
  
'It's just, I don't know. I've never been so confused in my life.'  
  
'How's that?'  
  
'Well, my thoughts were just so mixed up I-. I was just so confused.'  
  
'What were your thoughts telling you?'  
  
'Both. They were screaming "slap him" and "put your arms around his neck" at the same time. There was a whole storm of debates racing around my mind. I just didn't know what to do so I ran away.'  
  
'Did you kiss him back?'  
  
'Well...'  
  
'Did you kiss him back?' Delainor repeated.  
  
'Maybe. I don't know.' Delainor gave Lorelia a look that said, "I'm not buying it."  
  
'Oh no.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'I kissed him back! I can't believe it, I kissed him back! No, this is all wrong! I love Ferine!'  
  
'Can you say that for certain without any trace of a doubt?' asked the maid, standing up and walking over to Lorelia's closet.  
  
'It's just...'  
  
'What does your heart tell you when you think of kissing Prince Legolas?'  
  
Lorelia got up and thought while she changed into a clean dress. Sitting back down, she thought for a moment more and then quietly she said. 'My mind tells me no. But my heart says yes. I don't want to think of the time I have to face him next.'  
  
'Oh, yes. Your mother stopped by to tell you that she wants to meet you in the courtyard for lunch with Galadriel. I think she mentioned something about Galadriel inviting the King and Prince to discuss something.'  
  
'Oh.' Grabbing her brush from her bedside table, Lorelia yanked it through her locks, watching the bluebirds fluttering around outside.  
  
'Aren't you going to say anything about that?'  
  
'I guess I would have had to face him sooner or later. And I think sooner might be better than later.'  
  
'Yes, you're right. Here, let me do that before you lose all of your hair.' Taking the brush from Lorelia, Delainor gently brushed the rest of her knots out and tied the front back away from her face. 'Come on miss. You'd best get going.'  
  
'Yes. Before I chicken out.' Together the two she-elves walked out of the room and stood for a little longer while Lorelia answered all of Delainor's questions. When Lorelia had left, Delainor sighed finished her drink from the table she had left it on and continued on her plan to have lunch.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that was kinda short, but I was kinda busy, should be more soon! 


	9. mixed thoughts

1 I run away  
  
Ok, I'm just gonna post this as I write it so that hopefully it won't take so long. Sorry if it does take too long though.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Here she is.' Said Roridel, smiling at her daughter. Lorelia looked around the courtyard and saw that it was only she, her mother, Isanthe and Lady Galadriel. No Thranduil or Legolas. She gave an inward sigh of relief, returned her mothers smile and walked over to join the company. 'We were thinking of going to have a picnic on the edge of the forest. Isanthe says his new friends showed him a nice grassy area where we can sit and have lunch.'  
  
'Yea! We played sword fights there! Guess what Lori? I won! I beat both Seaver and Merric. You should've seen it!'  
  
'That's wonderful Isa! It sounds like you had fun.'  
  
'Yep I fought Seaver first, and he started off with this really cool feint and then I blocked it, but he went 'whoosh' and I blocked and striked back...' Isanthe started to lead the company through the lower corridors leading from the main courtyard, away to the gardens. Still giving a detailed recount on his time spent with his two new friends. *I miss being young.* Lorelia thought to herself, although compared to an elf like Galadriel, she was still a mere baby.  
  
#I sometimes wonder what it would be like to be as young as him again.# a soft voice reverberated through Lorelia's head and made her look up in alarm.  
  
#Who said that?! # She thought in shock.  
  
#Relax Aier (Little one), I can see your mind is clouded with heavy thoughts. What hovers over your mind so?# The maiden relaxed as she recognized the voice to be Galadriel's. She looked up and realized that the shimmering lady had come to walk beside her. Lorelia suddenly felt very calm and even though she hardly knew her distant aunt that her mother seemed to know so well, Lorelia found herself pouring out all of her problems.  
  
She told Galadriel all about her father returning, although she though she thought Roridel would have already spoken to her about that. She told her all about her swim with Legolas and the events afterwards. All the while, Galadriel listened silently as Lorelia spat out all of her angers and frustrations. When Lorelia had talked herself into silence, Galadriel stated in a soft voice, 'You know what you must do then.'  
  
Awkwardly, Lorelia answered. 'No, I'm sorry I do not understand. Do you know what the future holds for me?'  
  
'I have seen what is ahead for you. But I am forbidden to speak of it, for you are the only one who can control your future.'  
  
'I thought you might say that. But what must I do then?' Just at that moment, they arrived in a large meadow filled from side to side with lucious green grass.  
  
'See? We were right on this part.' Exclaimed Isanthe plodding himself down and crossing his legs underneath himself. Laughing, Roridel set down her basket of food down and fixed her dress beneath her as she sat. Lorelia waited with respect as Galadriel neatly arranged her long legs and then knelt down herself.  
  
Roridel opened up her basket and drew out food and drink for all. Slowly, the afternoon wore by and gradually all the food disappeared. Roridel sat chatting idly to Isanthe and Lorelia lifted her face to the warm afternoon sun, enjoying the warmth it spread over her face.  
  
Then she remembered, 'Aunt Galadriel? You were about to tell me something about.., you know.'  
  
'Come, walk with me. I will try to help you. But I will not make you any promises.'  
  
'Ok.' She answered, standing and stretching her cramped legs. 'Ma? Can I go for a walk with Aunt Galadriel?'  
  
'Of course you can! You don't need to ask me for permission.'  
  
'Thanks ma.' Lorelia smiled and caught up to Galadriel who was already on the edge of the woods. The two walked in silence for a while, listening to the soft words of the trees' songs.  
  
'From the dawn of time,  
  
the ways of earth are changing.  
  
From all of those pure in heart,  
  
grow evil fires raging.  
  
The light of freedom will soon blow out,  
  
for the dark of Mordar spreads.  
  
The beauty of the given truth,  
  
will hover above our heads.  
  
Love sometimes is the only way,  
  
to set the purest free.  
  
Family, friends, close to your heart,  
  
they hold the secret key.'  
  
'What do you plan to say to Legolas, my child?'  
  
'I don't know. The only thought that has been on my mind is the fact of facing him once again.'  
  
'Why are you so confused? It is obvious that he has feelings for you.'  
  
'I know. But, my thoughts are all jumbled. I don't really know myself why I'm so confused.'  
  
'Then you know what you have to do.' Galadriel said as she had before.  
  
'Not really. I'm too mixed up to decide on anything except that I need to just sit down and think. Do you have any advice for me?'  
  
'All I will say is follow your heart. If you listen to it close enough it will lead you wherever you will go.' Galadriel said in her cool, soft voice. Lorelia stopped, looked at her and repeated.  
  
'Follow my heart?' Galadriel nodded slowly and turned back to the direction of the field.  
  
'Sometimes your heart has more sense than every element in your body. Listening to it will be the best thing you can do.' Sighing, Lorelia followed the lady back through the trees and changed the subject.  
  
'When do you travel back to Lorien?'  
  
'Six days from now. I should hope to spend the most of those days with you and your family.' She replied. They talked of much more pleasant things on the way back and Lorelia's respect for the Great lady grew even more. She had never known anyone quite so understanding, not even Shianti. When they arrived back to where Roridel and Isanthe sat, they found Roridel had put away everything and was sitting listening pleasantly to her son's chatter.  
  
'We better be heading back to the palace before it gets dark. We have already spent more than three hours here.' Roridel said looking up as the two walked up to them.  
  
'Did we really stay that long? We better go then, it will be sunset soon.' Answered Lorelia helping her mother up.  
  
The walk back was slow, and by the time they reached the palace again the sun was beginning to dip towards the horizon. Roridel, Lorelia and Isanthe bid Galadriel farewell outside their door and went inside to a well-lit fire. Delainor was busying herself with lighting the candles around the walls and flashed them a smile when they entered. 'How was lunch?' she asked turning back to the stubborn wick that wouldn't light.  
  
'Lovely thanks.' Said Roridel setting down her basket once again and closing the door behind her.  
  
'Would you like me to run that back to the kitchens Lady?'  
  
'If it's no problem, then yes please.' Roridel and Isanthe both took to their rooms and Lorelia was left with Delainor.  
  
'So, how did it go? Did you clear everything up Miss?'  
  
'No. He wasn't there. Now I have a little more time to think and I don't know whether that's a good thing or not.' Delainor laughed softly and picked up the basket that Roridel had left for her.  
  
'I'm going to drop this off at the kitchen and fetch your dinner. Unless you have any places to attend?'  
  
'No, go ahead. I think I'll just stay here, even if ma does go out.' Delainor nodded and left Lorelia to herself. She went to her room and sat by the window for a while trying to push all her thoughts from her mind.  
  
'Love sometimes is the only way,'  
  
She thought of the trees' song. *How can that be? I've seen elves die for love. I don't want to be like that. Feelings aren't something I listen to.* Lorelia had never thought twice about her feelings. She had always believed they were there because the mind had nothing more to think of. Love wasn't really something she ever thought of. Friendship was more the word. *Love, friendship.* 'Why is it so confusing!' she yelled suddenly. Realizing how stupid she was being, she silenced herself once more and went back to her thoughts.  
  
*What about Ferine?* was the thought that had circled around her head many times since she had met Legolas. *Don't you love him?*  
  
At that moment her mother's voice rang through the thick wood of her door. 'Lori. Are you hungry? Delainor brought you some dinner if you feel like eating.'  
  
'Coming.' Lorelia sighed as she pulled herself up from her seat. She had already grown quite hungry from all the walking she had done. She joined her family in the main room and grabbed her food tray from the table and took a seat next to Isanthe on the couch.  
  
The conversation during the meal was light, which gave her more time to think.  
  
When she had cleared her plate, Lorelia decided to take another walk in the gardens so that she didn't feel so full. Taking a light cloak from her room, she made sure Roridel knew where she was going and headed downstairs.  
  
She gave another sigh as she stepped into the cool night air. The sun had set long ago and the moon was slowly climbing up into the bright starry sky. *I needed this long ago.* she thought as her mind calmed and for once her head wasn't buzzing with alternative things she could have done when Legolas had kissed her. Lorelia wandered aimlessly through the endless flower patches and was shocked when she knocked into a dark figure. 'Hey! Watch where you're going!' she cried as she stepped back and saw by the light of the moon who she had bumped into.  
  
It was obvious neither of them had heard the other coming and all Lorelia could manage to squeak out was, 'Your Highness?'  
  
  
  
  
  
1.1 Ok, I don't have anything to say so I'm just gonna go. I just felt like writing something. Don't forget, 'REVIEW!' :) 


	10. clearing the air

1 I run away  
  
  
  
Wide eyed, Lorelia turned around to leave but Legolas' hand on her shoulder stopped her. 'Wait, Lorelia. We have to talk.'  
  
'No we don't.'  
  
'Come on, you know we do. Putting it off won't help anything.'  
  
'I'm not putting anything off. We don't have to do anything in the first place.'  
  
'Yes we do. Don't be stubborn.' Giving a sigh, Lorelia followed Legolas to a wooden bench by the side of the path. Sitting down, she fiddled with her hands in her lap.  
  
Legolas broke the silence, 'I'm sorry if I hurt you in anyway when I kissed you.'  
  
'No, I kissed you back.' She said looking up into his searching blue eyes. A look of surprise came over his face.  
  
'You aren't mad at me?'  
  
'Of course not. I don't know why I ran away, I'm sorry.'  
  
'No, I should have controlled myself, but we had fun together didn't we?'  
  
'Yes, but. There's just something holding me back, like some part of my mind telling me to keep to myself.'  
  
'You can't live alone you know.'  
  
'Yes, I know.'  
  
'When I asked you before,' the prince turned slightly red and continued, ' when I asked you before, you said that you had already met someone back at Rivendell. Is that why you ran away?' This thought came back to Lorelia. *Is that why I ran away? No, there was something else.*  
  
'Partly, but like I said before. There was like something controlling a part my mind. I wish it wasn't so mixed up. I love Ferine like family, I'm not sure whether I would ever love him in any other way. It all seems so simple, but somehow, my head manages to mix it all up into a jumble.'  
  
'Can I at least know whether I have a chance with a maiden as lovely as you?'  
  
Glad that the night hid her flushed cheeks she answered in an even tone, 'I don't know, maybe.'  
  
'For now, I want you to know that if you ever need anything, come to me. I am forever at your service.  
  
'Shouldn't I be serving you your Highness?' Lorelia joked softly a she stood up.  
  
'In royal ways perhaps. I regret that I must be leaving you now, I hope you had fun this morning.'  
  
As Legolas walked off, Lorelia whispered after him, 'I did.' She didn't know whether he had heard her or not, but he continued walking, leaving Lorelia to think to herself. Now Lorelia could at least think of Legolas without thinking of Ferine. She confirmed to herself that he was more brother than lover and started to head back towards the palace. *I wish Shianti were here. I wouldn't be so confused if I was able to talk everything out with her. She always understood me when I couldn't even understand half of what I was thinking. I miss my friends, I miss home.* Letting out yet another sigh, she passed through the great entrance door and turned off to the staircase.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
*How is it that one girl I've only known for less than a week can turn my whole world upside down? Less than a day and my dreams were already filled with her beautiful face. Just the thought of her is intoxicating.* Legolas slowly wandered around the gardens for a while more, playing with the cuff on his right sleeve. He stood quietly behind the bushes as Lorelia passed, making her way back to her room. 'Maybe', is what she had said.  
  
'Maybe.'  
  
Once Lorelia had turned inside, Legolas followed and started up towards his own rooms.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
'Lorelia? Come sit down, I need to talk to you.'  
  
'What's wrong ma?' Lorelia asked, taking a seat next on the couch next to her mother. Roridel was sitting doing very fine gold embroidery on the sides of a long cream coloured shawl. 'Who's that for?'  
  
'This is a shawl made especially for your Aunt Galadriel as a gift when she leaves.'  
  
'Oh, it's very pretty, did you make it, or did you just do the parts with embroidery?'  
  
'I had Delainor stitch in the sides. I asked to do the more elaborate patterns.' Lorelia had always loved to watch her mother sit and do embroidery, she was fascinated by the beautiful patterns and shapes that her mother could make with one small needle and a reel of thin thread. This time it was swirls and wavy lines of gold all on the last few inches of the smooth material.  
  
Lorelia wasn't very well known in material and sewing, but she knew that this material was jraklen. It was the finest, most valuable material in all of Middle Earth for it could only made out of the leaves from the jraklen trees native to Rivendell. Knowing that it was very expensive to people other than residents of Rivendell, Lorelia guessed that her mother must have purchased it before they had left.  
  
She reached out to caress the flowing material hanging down off Roridel's lap. "What was it that you wanted to talk to me about ma?' Lorelia asked taking her eyes off the cream shawl she was holding.  
  
'Oh yes, while you were out, King Thranduil visited with news that your father is a days ride from Rivendell. Supposedly no one back there ever knew of us.'  
  
'Can they sense that we are here?'  
  
'I don't know, someone might let something slip and I am afraid to stay here, but I cannot hurt the pride of Mirkwood. This is their chance to prove that the darkness has truly left and that they will protect any elf in need. Only someone very powerful can sense when magic is around, like Galadriel. I do not know the strength of your father anymore.'  
  
'What does this mean?' asked Lorelia, already knowing petty much what her mother was about to say.  
  
'I just want you to be very careful, do not stray from the palace grounds and always make sure that someone knows where you are, alright?'  
  
'Yes, have you told Isanthe this?'  
  
'I just told him to be very careful and not to run anywhere he doesn't know.'  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
The next morning, Lorelia woke up and decided that she would stay inside that day. It wasn't dark, but the sky had a layer of clouds over it. *Today's a good day to write a letter.* she thought as she cleaned her teeth. Drying her face, she picked up her brush and pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail. Changing into a faint blue dress, she went to see whether her mother had any good writing paper.  
  
Peeping into Roridel's room, she found it to be empty, but called out just in case. 'Ma? Are you in here?'  
  
'In here.' Her Roridel called from around the corner of the bathroom.  
  
'Are you decent?'  
  
'Yes.' Lorelia couldn't help but notice a strain in her mother's voice. Allowing herself in, she softly closed the door behind her and treaded lightly across the soft cream carpet. Rounding the corner, Lorelia let out a scream.  
  
  
  
  
  
Now that was really short, but anywayz. 


	11. elf~napped

1 I run away  
  
  
  
Sorry it took so long!  
  
  
  
  
  
'Ma!' cried Lorelia, racing across the tiled floor to her mother's side. Roridel was unconscious, breathing through her mouth with a slight trickle of blood down the right side of her face. Next to her was a gagged Isanthe, he was bound by his hands and feet and was struggling against two Orcs holding him down. Four more Orcs were standing around waiting and when she continued to look around, she saw a plump man. He looked familiar... 'You! What did you do to her?! What do you want?!'  
  
'Yes, it is I! Lord Hiralion, the great wizard you met two nights back.'  
  
'Wizard! But you- how?' Lifting his hands, a small thin mist rose from his fingers and surrounded his ears. After a few seconds it faded and Lorelia could see that he had the normal ears of a man. 'How dare you call yourself an elf!'  
  
'I don't call myself an elf, you all just assumed that I was one because of my ears. Your father taught me that one, he used it himself to pass as a human sometimes. He also placed a spell on me so that even that wench Galadriel would be fooled.'  
  
'Don't you call my aunt that!' she shrieked, her arm grabbing at his closest leg. He kicked her, she toe of his boot hitting her knucklebone.  
  
'Watch it.' He said simply, as two of the orcs swooped and took hold of her arms. 'Hand over the crystal.'  
  
'What crystal?'  
  
'You know what I mean. Give it here.'  
  
'Not in this lifetime, do you know nothing? I don't just keep it in my pocket for creatures like you to take.'  
  
'Where is it then?' he demanded trudging off. He searched around, opening drawers and cupboards searching for what he thought were a crystal. *It's not there you stupid lump. It's inside me, you're not going to get it because even I don't know how to get it, Pa might though.* She grabbed a linen cloth from the sink and used it to clean her mother's face. An orc stopped her from untying her mother or Isanthe though.  
  
~Flash~  
  
Lorelia saw herself trapped in a cold stone room with no way out but a small wooden door to her left. She saw that her wrists were cuffed to the walls above her head and watched as she yelled for help. She silenced as the door opened and then started crying for help to the person. It was her father. 'Papa!' Lorelia heard herself scream. 'Who put me here? Help me get out.'  
  
Darthomil let a cold laugh and answered. 'Why on earth would I do that? I want that crystal Aier (Little one).'  
  
'Take it then, I don't want it!'  
  
'Are you sure? You won't be getting it back.'  
  
'I don't care, I never wanted it anyway.'  
  
'Your choice.' He said, slowly backing out of the room.  
  
'Wait! Where are you going?' When he was almost gone he raised a hand and a small ball of purple fire flew up in his palm. Lifting it to his face, he blew it lightly and the flames sprang from his palm to the ground to form a semicircle around her. Lorelia watched as the flames slowly engulfed the lower half of her body, while she screamed and screamed. Slowly, a glittering crystal formed in the shape of a many pointed star rose from her limp form and while the fire roared higher, the crystal glittered in the middle of the room surrounded by flames.  
  
~Flash~  
  
'No.' she let out in a whisper and collapsed to the floor, with Orcs still holding her arms.  
  
When Lorelia woke up, she found her hands tied behind her back. About to jump up, she found that she was riding on the back of a trotting horse. Not wanting to jump off with her hands tied, she looked around to see where she was. 'I see you have woken.' *Gee, you're very observant.* 'Do not worry my dear, we shall be meeting with your father early tomorrow morning.' Came Hiralion's voice from the horse in front of her.  
  
'What do you want from me?' she cried, although she thought she had already asked him that.  
  
'You know what we want dearest, and since we couldn't find it in your rooms or the palace keepsafes, we are off to see whether your father knows of how to obtain it. Now sit still and stop struggling.' Lorelia glanced to the side and saw that her mother was still unconscious on a horse to her right and Isanthe was asleep on a horse to her left. Both their hands were bound the same as hers and alongside each horse walked an orc.  
  
'How did you get my mother to speak before?' she asked, giving up on struggling with the tight binds on her hands.  
  
'Easy actually, I just used a simple spell on her vocal chords.' Lorelia sat in silence waiting for the time when she would meet with her father once again. *It's been so long, he might not recognize me. And what did that flash mean? Is that what he's going to do to me?*  
  
'Si-ruh, whey mus-tuh bee findhing aa placcce fhor thar nigh-tuh.' A rough and heavily accented orc voice cut through Lorelia's thoughts.  
  
'Quite right, we shall stop at the next suitable spot.' Came Hiralion's reply. Suddenly there was a thud making the party freeze. Slowly, Lorelia turned to see what had made the noise and saw Isanthe wriggling around on the ground struggling with the rope holding his wrists together.  
  
'Isa!' his mouth still had the tie around it so that he couldn't talk. *The poor thing must have fallen asleep with it still there.* Swiftly, two orcs bent and lifted him back onto the horse again.  
  
'Stupid boy! Sit still and don't move.'  
  
'He'll be smarter than you ever will be.' Lorelia wouldn't stand for anyone being mean to her brother, he was her closest family.  
  
'Shut up girl.' Lorelia silenced but still glared at the back of his ugly head wishing it would explode. After a minute or so, Hiralion halted the group and dismounted, complaining about a painful headache. Two rough orc hands grabbed her waist and hoisted her down. The claws digging into her cold flesh. Jerking away from he orcs grip she sat with her back against a sturdy oak tree. The orcs were a lot less gentle in bringing down her mother and brother, and when Isanthe was dropped onto the hard soil Lorelia could have torn the orc that did it apart except that another stopped her from standing. Roridel had woken up from the force of being thrown onto the ground and cried out in pain when her head hit.  
  
'Ma! Are you okay? Roridel let out a groan and sat up.  
  
'My head hurts but I think I'll be alright. Lorelia? Where are you?' she asked looking around. Spotting Isanthe lying on the ground she moved over to him on her knees and bent down next to him. 'Isa? How do you feel Aier (little one)?'  
  
'Mama?' Isanthe said drowsily.  
  
'I'm here.' She answered in a soothing voice and sat next to him. Lorelia wanted badly to go and sit with them, but orcs were tying her to the tree with a thick rope. In front of her, two more were attempting to light a fire while Hiralion sat on a boulder and smoked a pipe.  
  
Soon, there was a fair sized fire going in the middle with the party circled around it. More orcs had arrived while Lorelia was resting and were sitting in groups around the prisoners. Her chest was still bound to the tree, but her hands were untied so that she could eat the dry bread and meat they gave her. Lorelia and Isanthe refused to touch the meat as their mother had taught them when they were younger that orc meat was foul and indecent for anyone but themselves.  
  
Lorelia swallowed, feeling the rough bread slide down her throat and watched as Hiralion crossed to the small stream flowing a few yards away. Filling his bottle with the water, he wiped the lid and ordered Lorelia to drink.  
  
Lorelia didn't care if it was his bottle, she needed water. Gulping greedily, she let a few drops run down her throat and neck. Once Hiralion had moved away, her hands were retied and she watched as the same was done to her mother and brother. Although, she thought they had less time to drink and were treated more roughly.  
  
This brought tears to her eyes, but anything she said would do nothing. Sighing, she leant her head on the smooth bark of the tree and looked at her surroundings. There was no chance of escape for any of the three being bound to trees like they were. By now Hiralion had gone to rest against another tree and was slowly dropping off to sleep. He knew Lorelia most probably wouldn't be able to get past the twenty or more orc guards. She listened to the soft rush of water and was reminded of her water fight with Legolas the day before. Watching the water bubble over the many pebbles and stones she thought, *I wish Legolas were here, I wish anyone was here to save me. I hate being helpless like this.* She drifted into a daze, Legolas' face crossing her vision, his calm voice circling her head...  
  
Lorelia dreamt that while she was asleep, a group of around fifteen elven soldiers of Mirkwood were lead by Legolas and were tracking the marks left by the horses and orcs. Having seen the fire, they rushed ahead and silently, a few climbed trees to spy on the group. The Orc guards, being the stupid creatures they were had all dropped off to sleep save for one standing alone and alert next to Lorelia. Obviously, Hiralion hadn't counted on his guards dropping off to sleep.  
  
Legolas signaled for his group to move in and slowly, one by one Lorelia's, Isanthe's and Roridel's ties were undone. Turning his dagger around, Legolas knocked out the one remaining guard. When they were about to leave, Legolas was attempting to wake Lorelia up. 'Lorelia, Lady please wake.' He said in a whisper.  
  
Blinking her eyes, Lorelia realized she hadn't been dreaming. Legolas really was trying to wake her up. How could she have seen what happened before though? 'Lori!' his voice was urgent now. 'Please, get up. They could wake any time now.' Groaning softly she tried to move her arms so that she could push her self up, but they were stiff and sore from half a night of being pushed behind her back and rubbed against a tree. Luckily Legolas was there to help lift her up.  
  
'Legolas?' she asked drowsily blinking sleep away from her eyes. 'What happened? Where's ma and Isa?'  
  
'They're here Miss.' said a gruff voice of a soldier, holding a scared looking Isanthe by the hand. Roridel needed a little help walking and had to lean on another soldier.  
  
'Where are we going?' Isanthe asked.  
  
'Home Aier.' Answered Roridel softly, taking a firm grip on her son's other hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
Let me just tell you that that's not the end.  
  
More reviews! I'm not posting till I get at least another five. 


	12. explosive

I run away  
  
  
  
The party of around eight had been walking for a short while when they reached a small clearing where Legolas and his soldiers had left their horses. Legolas was startled to see that the two he had left behind to watch the horses were nowhere to be found. 'Lisriuni! Tallinn!' The prince whispered hurriedly. 'The time is naught for games, we must depart for home immediately!' No answer. 'I grow impatient, you shall be left behind if you do not show yourselves.' Still no reply. 'Where could they have gone? You don't suppose they have been caught do you? The horses seem rather on edge, and the trees -.' Lorelia stopped and sniffed the air. Something in her brain was buzzing like crazy telling her that something was wrong. 'Don't look, but we are being watched from the trees. They have surrounded us.' Slowly, Legolas walked forward and pretended to saddle up his horse. Looking past the big gelding's mane, he scanned the trees and smelt the air. 'Oh no.' Whispered Lorelia. With that, a burst of purple flame blazed through the trees and knocked all of the group and animals onto their backs. The last thing Lorelia remembered was Legolas leaping to shield her body with his.  
  
*****  
  
'I don't care if you have to burn the whole forest down, just find her! If that crystal is not brought to me by midday tomorrow. Let me tell you, literally, heads will roll.' With an outward cast of his arm, a fine amber coloured powder sprinkled over the fire in front of him, making Hiralion's sweating face disappear. 'That lump. Unable to even keep track of three lousy elves!' 'Excus-suh meeh sir-uh. Bu-tuh arrren't you-uh an elf-uh asss wel-luh?' 'Silence!' with another sweep of his arm he let out an invisible blast, which slammed the Orc backwards into the hard trunk of a nearby tree. If Darthomil had not blown out the elven flame that was his heart, he would have heard the tree cry in anger. It had been many long centuries since he had listened to the songs and words of nature. It had taken just as long for him to uncover where his good self had kept the crystal. Working for Sauron had cast a dark, blackness over his heart so that he no longer had the pureness of a true elf. Sighing, he settled down again to rest.  
  
*****  
  
'Next time you are being attacked then yell out you idiot! You should have woken me, and then they wouldn't have gone missing in the first place! Now Master's all worked up and angry! You are extremely lucky that we got them back, or like he said, heads will roll. We're leaving before dawn, one hour. I'm going back to sleep.' With that, Hiralion leant back and promptly began to snore lightly.  
  
*****  
  
Blinking, Lorelia somehow managed to focus her gaze and looked ahead. The sun was beginning to rise, only halfway past the horizon. Looking around, Lorelia realized she was seated on the same horse as the day before. Except for the fact that Isanthe was seated in front of her this time, his head bobbing along with the horses rhythmic trot - he was still asleep - and when Lorelia searched for her mother, she found her on the horse to he left with one of Legolas' soldiers behind her. Both were still either unconscious or asleep. On her right were another soldier and Legolas himself. Further past them was another horse carrying two more soldiers. As far as she could tell, Legolas was the only one awake. He was watching her with a look of concern on his dirt stained face. A smile of relief displayed on his face when he saw that Lorelia was awake. Everyone, she saw had their hands bound behind their backs. 'How do you feel? I've been watching you all night waiting to see if you were alright.' Lorelia couldn't help but smile weakly in return, it was nice to know that he cared for her that much. 'I feel fine. You should have escaped while you could have and gone back to the palace where it is safe.' 'And leave you?' 'Thankyou for your concern, but you would have been much safer. You have a lot more to lose.' 'Is it really worth losing you? I would have tried to resist them when they forced me on this horse, but they were threatening to hurt you. I couldn't risk that.' *Why does he care for me so much?* Lorelia thought to herself and decided to ask him. 'Because you are beautiful -' 'Beautiful? Is that it? You judge people by their looks?' 'No I meant -' 'Doesn't it matter to people about what's on the inside? Whether someone is kind, sweet, generous, or strong in mind? Why do people always only see what's on the outside?' she cried, her voice rising with every word. 'Please, calm down.' He said exasperated, seeing that a few of their orc guards had turned to watch their conversation. 'Why should I?' She said stubbornly, turning her head away from his blue eyes. Isanthe was beginning to wake up. 'Because you didn't let me finish what I was going to say. When I said you were beautiful I was going to say because you are beautiful in body and mind. Others might think that you were but a selfish girl. But once I got to know you, I saw that there was more to you than what showed on your face. There was something shining behind every word that you spoke and every look that you gave me. You will is stronger than anything I have ever witnessed. Please do not be mad at me.' When Lorelia still didn't lower her stubborn chin he tried again. 'You should know that I would not judge a person just by their looks. Yes, you are stunning, but beneath that...' Sighing, she finally tilted her head so that she could look him in the eye once more. 'How is it, that whenever I'm mad at you, you always seem to turn my thoughts around?' Legolas felt a smile on his lips and when a groan escaped the awakening Isanthe in front of Lorelia, they both turned their gaze towards him. 'Isa, don't move or you'll fall off. Good boy. How are you feeling? You'll have to let me look at that when we escape.' She said nodding towards above his right eye and through his eyebrow. 'Mama?' Isa managed to choke out in a shaky voice. *Poor thing must be scared witless.* 'It's me, Lori. Sit still, just pretend we're back in practice ok? Remember how Imoshen made us practice with two people on the one horse?' Lorelia told Isanthe, reminding him of their old training master. Imoshen had helped their father teach them how to ride a horse and had insisted on showing them how to ride with more than one person. 'Remind me to thank her for teaching us this when we get back. Legolas realized that Lorelia had said 'When' not 'if'. *Add to the list confident.* he thought, watching the two struggle to keep Isanthe astride. 'Careful.' He remarked as Isanthe began to slide sideways. 'Grip the horse with your knees. Yes, good.' The Orc that was guiding the horse by it's bridle snorted and kept walking. Although they all knew that he was still listening.  
  
*****  
  
No one said anything for quite a while, leaving Lorelia to herself. She could feel the dread rising in her throat and her mind and vision began to cloud. Suddenly her head began to spin and she couldn't control the shivers running up and down her spine. *What's happening! What's wrong with me?! * 'Lori? What's wrong?' asked Isanthe, repeating exactly what was rushing through her mind right at that moment. He could feel her trembling behind him and began to grow scared. 'Lori? You're shaking!' Legolas had been daydreaming when he was jolted back to reality by Isanthe's rising voice. 'Isanthe what's wrong?' 'Lori's shaking! And she's gone all pale, and she won't answer me!' he cried with a note of panic in his voice. He continued to try and get an answer from Lori while he twisted around on the horse so that he could see her face. Underneath them, the horse began to whinny, protesting as Isanthe squirmed around on its back. Lorelia's eyes were downcast and as Isanthe had said, she was very pale. Her long, dark hairs looked almost as if they were rising. 'Lorelia? Are you alright?' No response 'Stop! I demand you stop! There is something wrong with her!' he exclaimed, looking around for Hiralion. The soldiers began to wake when they heard their prince's rising voice. 'What's wrong? Is your beloved feeling horse sick?' Hiralion sneered. A few snickers rose from the surrounding orcs. Legolas couldn't see what was so funny, 'Fine.' Suddenly, he lashed out with his boot and hit the Orc that was guiding his horse in the back of the head. Since both the orcs that had been guiding his and Lorelia's horses were next to eachother, he kicked that one in the back of the head as well. Both went down without a sound and as quickly and as carefully as he could, Legolas stood with one foot on his horse's lower neck. With cat-like grace he leapt, flipping in mid-air so that his hands were no longer tied behind his back, but were now in front and landed perfectly behind Lorelia. 'Hey! What do you think you're doing?' yelled Hiralion. He was stunned that the prince would try such a trick and even more so when it had actually worked. 'Halt!' At once, all the creatures stopped ad there was no movement except for Legolas' quick fingers working to untie Lorelia's cold, limp hands. All of the orcs stood watching, waiting for their master's order. 'Well what are you waiting for! Get him off there!' Stupidly, they blinked and then registered what they were meant to be doing. In a rush, they all tried to grab at the prince's legs. Now free, Lorelia was brought back to reality when she felt rough movement behind her. She could feel Legolas kicking at the attacking orcs with his legs. Trying desperately to stay seated behind Lorelia. If there was one thing Lorelia hated more than anything else, it was fighting. She only used it for defense, and barely even then. 'Stop! No more fighting!' She became even more enraged when none of the orcs listened to her plea. She could feel her blood boiling, and she felt her hands moving without her telling them to. They were forming some sort of sign. Lorelia had no control over what happened next. An invisible force flew out from all around her, and when it touched the skin of the enemy, they dropped straight to the floor. The last remaining orcs turned to run, but could not escape from something unseen. Last of all, Hiralion grabbed his horse's reins and attempted to ride away, but with a scream he dropped from the saddle. The mare let out a cry and galloped away, leaving it's rider lying crumpled on the ground. 'Valar have mercy.' She whispered. 'What have I done?'  
  
  
  
  
  
Yay! Fanfiction's working again! Hope u's all like it! 


End file.
